William did 10 fewer jumping jacks than Umaima around noon. Umaima did 11 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did William do?
Answer: Umaima did 11 jumping jacks, and William did 10 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $11 - 10$ jumping jacks. She did $11 - 10 = 1$ jumping jack.